The Final Battle As Told By
by magicguy93
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts told by different people.
1. Jenny Anders

**J****enny ****A****nders**

My name is Jenny Ander and this is my story of the Final Battle.

I ran out into the Ground where the Death Eaters, Order members, and students were fighting. I had my wand at the ready and looking out in the Hogwarts grounds which had been transformed into a battle field full of screams and desperate cries for help. Red and green lights flashed around me as I ran through the grounds. I saw people falling all around me from the forces of spells and curses. A man with pale skin and short dirty blonde hair appeared in front of me. He waved his wand and a spell knocked me off my feet and onto the ground. When I stood up my blonde hair was full of twigs and dirt. I lifted my wand and shouted, "_Reducto_." the man flew backwards.

"How dare you mudblood." He shouted.

"Don't call me that,"I shouted not knowing how he knew I was a muggle-born. I lifted my wand again, "_Expelliarmus,"_ and the man's wand flew out of his hand. Then I waved my wand and shouted, "_Stupefy_," the red jet of light hit the man right between the eyes and he fell to the ground and I ran past his unconcious body.

I was running as fast as I could. My best friend Katherine was being held by a Death Eater that had taken her when I was not looking. I saw him run running with her and I ran to save her. The man and my screaming and kicking friend were in plain site. He was dragging her by her right arm. Katherine had obviously dropped her wand in the field where the war was going on.

"HELP...help me, PLEASE." Katherine horror struck voice cried out.

"I'm coming. I wil help you." I shouted as I held out my wand and running as fast as I could toward my terrified best friend. My wand was pointed toward the Death Eater, I saw her long black hair flowing down her back. "_Stupefy,"_ I shouted. The red jet of light raced toward the woman and she had fallen face down to the ground.

"Kathy...Katherine, are you okay?" I asked as I reached her and kicked the woman aside.

"I'm good, but my arm is killing me." She answered. Her brown hair was in a mess and covering her face. She stood up, moved her hair from her face, and hugged me with great force.

"Okay, we need to move now before the other Death Eaters get us." I shouted as a green light flashed in front of me and a body fell, I didn't know if it was a student, an order member, or a Death Eater. I started to run to the right with Katherine beside me.

We were now past the Hogwarts Grounds and half-way to Hogsmeade.

"Where are we going?" Katherine asked.

"Where ever we are safe, which isn't anywhere at the moment." I answered.

We had made it to Hogsmeade which was a ghost town at the moment with everyone at Hogwarts. We ran through the town trying to find a place to hid.

"Jenny, we need to go back. We can't leave. We need to go back and help the others at Hogwarts. If we don't help others can be killed, we can help."

"I guess your right." I said.

We began to run back toward the red and green lights which filled the sky. It took close to about fifteen minutes to get back to the front gate. We ran into the Hogwarts Grounds and I saw that the nobody was around. For some reason the Death Eaters had disappeared. We walked up to the door to Hogwarts and then turned around to see Professor Hagrid carrying a boys body, Harry Potter's body. I gasped and lost all hope immediatly after I had seen him.I ran up closer to see if he was actually dead.

Then so many things had happened at once. Neville Longbottom had taken a sword from somewhere and cut off Voldemort's pet snake. Herry had all of a sudden vanished. All the hope that I had lost came rushing back. He was sure to be alive.

A Death Eater with cold black eyes and long shaggy brown hair ran infront of me and Katherine. I raised my wand and pointed it at him but I was to slow he had already disarmed me.

"_Avada Kadavra,"_ He shouted, his wand pointed in Katherine's direction.

"NO." I shouted. I ran infront of my best friend and the striking green light struck me. The sound of my life rushing away was all I heard. The last thing I saw was the green light and Katherin running after me and trying to stop me. My body crumpled to the ground, I was dead. Harry had now defeated Voldemort and the war was over.


	2. Chris Jay

**C****hris ****J****ay**

My name is Chris Jay and this is my story of the Final Battle.

I ran through the corridors of Hogwarts castle after I had heard Lord Voldemort's voice sounder over the school. As I ran parts of the castle were being detroyed and falling apart all over the place. I held my at the ready just in case something happened. I had been in Dumbledore's Army for two years, I was in Harry Potter's year as well. All of a sudden a wall burst into thousands of small pieces beside me. Huge blocks from the wall fell around me, "_Reducto_," I shouted blowing a block of the wall away from me. I ran over to a window and looked outside. Green and red jets of light were flying across the eery grounds. I saw Nymphadora Tonl Lupin fighting along side Remus Lupin. Then this man with dark brown eyes popped up infront of the window with his wand pointed toward me, "_Stupefy_."

I flew back off my feet and into the wall. It was weird that I hadn't been stunned, obviously he wasn't too good. Luckily I studied this spell in the DA. "_STUPEFY!!"_ I shouted and the red jet of light hit the man in the chest and he fell out right in front of the window. I started to run down the cold corridor to the Entrance Hall. I looked into the Great Hall and I saw the body of Fred Weasley and his family circles around his body, "Oh no," I whispered. I had known Fred for his jokes and pranks around school, we had been friends but not close friends. I walked out into the grounds. I saw Death Eaters and Order members fighting around me as well as the many Students of Hogwarts. I saw my best friend, Lesley Dumas (who was in Ravenclaw), who was fighting a Slytherin.

"_Stupefy,"_ She shouted and the Slytherin fell to the ground.

"Lesley, come on we have to get out of here before something horrible happens." I shouted.

"NO, we can't leave. We have friends here that need our help. Our parents are here." Lesley shouted, her brown hair blowing in the wind.

"Your right, I guess we should stay." I said. I felt the last bit of hope and happiness abandon me. Everything had gone icy and dark. I knew what this was signaling, Dementors had arrived.

I saw Lesley tremble. She had never been a fan of the dementors, but who had been. I lifted my wand and motioned Lesley to do the same, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!!"_ We shouted in unison. A silver dolphin flew out of my wand and a silver puppy ran appeared out of Lesley's. My silver dolphin glided over to one of the Dementors and ramned it. Lesley's silver puppy ran up to the other Dementor and started to bark sending silver waves toward the Dementor.

We ran away leaving our patronuses behind to fight the dementors, so we could fight the other Death Eaters. I saw my brother, Ryan, who was fighting against our cousin and Lesley's sister, Savannah, helping him. Lesley and I ran up to them and helped them fight off my cousin, Amy McBride who had joined the ranks of the Deaht Eaters when she left Hogwarts.

When my cousin had been defeated Ryan and Savannah ran off toward the castle to help with everything. I looked over to the forest and saw Professor Hagrid carrying a body, and I just knew that it was the body of Harry Potter. When Hagrid had made it to the crowd in front of Hogwarts with Voldemort everything went by so fast. Neville Longbottom had some how gotten the Sword of Gryffindor and cut the head off of Voldemort's pet snake, Nagini. The Harry's body had disappeared.

"Oh my God," Lesley shouted, "His body is gone. What happned to him."

"How can that be?" I said. I ran at some of the Death Eaters, now knowing that Harry was alive.

"_Reducto,:_I shouted and a man flew backwards. Lesley began to follow me.

"_Expelliarmus,"_ Lesley shouted, the spell hit a man in the chest and caused him to fly backards.

"Good job, Les." I said. We then ran into Hogwarts and we witnessed Harry jump out form under the Invisibility Cloak. I watched as he shouted at Voldemort and then watched them duel. When Voldemort's killing curse backfired and hit himself I clapped and shouted in celebration. I hugged my best friend Lesley. It was finally over, the happy ending had finally come.


	3. Lisa McCan

Lisa McCan

My name is Lisa Marie McCan and this is my story of the Final Battle.

I sat in a rocking chair holding my two month od baby girl, Champaine Nicole, or Bubbles as we called her. I heard the screams and saw the cruses being fired outside my house in Hogsmeade. My mother, Debra Warren, was n the kitchen making some fod for us. I wanted to go out and fight for the Order but my husband, Jason McCan, told me to stay with my mother and the precious baby that I held in my arms. I stood up and closed the curtains as some Death Eaters passed by. I didn't feel safe at all, even though I was a pure-blood. I laid my baby girl down in her crib in the living room. She looked back at me with her beautiful blue eyes. I took out my wand and cast a spell on the windows causing them to become unpenatrable. I looked back at Champaine.

"Everything is going to be fine," I told her. I grabbed my wand and made the lights in the room go out. I didn't want someone thinking that we were in here and try to kill me and my family. I walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, I am going to fight." I told her.

She turned around, she was wearing her blue witches robes. Her short grey har rested on her shoulders.

"No you will not, Lisa Marie." She snapped throwing down a small plate she was holding.

I ran my fingers over my sky blue silk dress, "I have to. I am in the Order. They are attacking that school that our ancestor helped create." I shouted.

"Well so be it. I am not going to lose my daughter for a school built by Rowena Ravenclaw. She should have never created that schol with the other. We can teach ourselves. That place has brought more trouble to our land than anything."

"Mother, Rowena was a smart woman and she knew that building a school for witches and wizards would benefit us and it does. I would have died years ago if it hadn't been for the good education in magic that I recieved from Hogwarts. That Dark Wizard would have killed me in an instant."

My mom looked away. I was shocked when she talked such about our family. She ahd loved our family, but Rowena Ravenclaw was the only one she didn't like as much, and I didn't know why.

"I _am_ going to fight. You can watch after Champaine." I told her, "If someone attacks go into the basement and hide behind the secret door. It has a protective charm placed over it."

My mom stared at me, tears forming in her eyes.

"Bye, and if I don't come back then remember that I fought for a better world and tell that to my baby too. She will need to know that." I pulled a cloak over my, "I love you Mother."

I walked out the door and into the cold dark streets of Hogsmeade. I walked in the shadows as I saw the green flashes fly around the village. I then thought about my two cousins at the school. Chris and Ryan would be in trouble, they were half-bloods their father being a muggle. I knew that the Death Eaters wouldn't go easy on them. How was I suppose to find them and know that they were ok? I started to run toward the school now.

A huge man ran infront of me. He had many scars on his face and dark black eyes. I screamed as he lifted his wand and a green light raced for me desperate to take my life. I ducked really fast and sent a vright silver spell toward him that caused him to burn on the inside. He screamed in an agonizing voice. I ran past him. I was really close to the Hogwarts Gates. I ran into the Grounds and saw the many people that were fighting and dieing. I noticed that the giants had smashed some of the school that had belong to my ancestor. I was really angry now.

I waved my wand and more ofthe silver spells shot toward a group of Death Eaters. I heard the pain in their voices when they screamed. I was now very happy that I was a decendant of Rowena Ravenclaw and inheirited the cleverness from her. This was all my training at the school and my auror training was about to be used.

"_Reducto."_ I shouted as a skinny brown haired Death Eater ran at me. He flew back and fell into a bush around the school.

I ran closer to the school and felt the cold and hopeless atmosphere. I lifted my wand and shouted, "Expecto Patronum," because I knew that dementors were here. A large silver leopard came from my wand. It walked beside me and I felt warm again. I then started to run into the school to fight the Death Eaters. I waved my wand and a curse flew out and hit a man in the eyes. His vision would now be gone. I watched as he ran around clutching his eyes. He eventually ran into a wall knocking himself out cold. I couldn't help but laugh. He stood up after a few seconds and I walked over to him and punched him in the face knocking him unconcious again.

"That's for hurting and killing so many people." I shouted.

I ran into the Great Hall. I saw the bodies of Lupin and Tonks, two of my closest friends. I had known Tonks from the Auror Department.

"Oh no. Tonks. Who killed her?" I asked as I ran into the Great Hall to her body. A man for the Order with blonde hair walked up and told me that Belatrix Lestrange had killed her. I stood up and walked out into the Grounds. I wanted revenge on Bellatrix, but I couldn't do it now. I had to go fight with the others, someone else would have to get Bellatrix.

I looked out into the Grounds and saw my cousins fighting another one of my other cousins. I felt ashamed that someone from my family had joined Voldemort but most from my family had joined him, The McBride's were pure-bloods and most thought like Voldemort.

"Thank goodness. They're ok." I said to myself.

After a few minutes of fighting peple started to gather around the half-giant Hagrid and a boy he was carrying, Harry Potter. Harry's body went missing a few minutes later and I knew he was alive and was going to kill Voldemort. I then cast many spells and curses at the many cloaked Death Eaters with masks, they all seemed worried now. Then I heard shouting from the castle and we had won. I ran up to my husband who was in the Entrance Hall now and hugged him with more force and love then I had ever hugged him before. After I had seen everyone and knew that some of the Order members were still alive I left for my house to tell my mother the good news and to live in peace with my family again.


	4. Lesley Dumas

Lesley Dumas

I'm Lesley Dumas and this is my story about the Final Battle.

I walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room. I was wearing my regular school robes and my 12 inch holly wood wand, with dragon heartstring, in my right hand. I looked around for my best friend Chris Jay, who had left ten minutes before I had. "Why didn't I go with him?" I asked myself, "I hope he doesn't get himself killed." I was now running down the halls and down the stairs to the Great Hall.

When I entered the Great Hall I saw Professir McGonagall leading the Gryffindors out to the battle field. I lifted my wand higher and ran out into the Hogwarts Grounds which was littered with the bodies of Death Eaters and Order members. Chris had already left to fight, surely his brother was out her too. A huge muscular masked Death Eater with grey eyes ran up to me and sent the Killing Curse at me. I quickly moved out of the way, I wasn't ready to die just yet.

"_Stupefy."_ I shouted. The red jet of light raced toward the Death Eater it hit him on the arm causing him to take a few steps back. I cast the spell again and it hit him square in the face and he fell over.

I looked around the battle field which had been lit up by the green and red lights. I saw Chris fighting a Death Eater. I ran up to him and shouted, "_Reducto"_ and the man flew through the air. "Chris, Oh I though you were already killed." I cried.

"I probably would have been if you hadn't come when you did. Thanks." Chris said. He ran his hand through his messy brown hair. "I though you were going to stay in Gryffindor Common Room?"

"I couldn't." I answered, "I have family and friends fighting out here. I can not let them fight alone."

"Well, Thanks for coming and saving my life."

"No problem." I responded.

"Ok, lets fo. I see Ryan and Savannah fighting two Slytherins over there." Chris shouted pointing to his brother and my sister.

He started to run so I followed. We ran up beside the two and they finished the tw Slytherins off. Ryan and Savannah ran bacl into the school to help with the others. Chris and I ran back to the school hitting the Death Eaters and Slytherins with curses and fighting off Dementors. I watched as green lights flashed across the Grounds and hit people. I watched as they fel to the ground in a slump. I couldn't help but let a tear roll down my face. When we finally made it to the Entrance I saw Professor Hagrid carrying the body of Harry Potter, "Oh my Gosh. He's dead. Oh no he's dead." I shouted. Hagrid laid the body down and then everything went by so fast I didn't know what had happened at first.

Neville Longbottom cut off the head of Voldemort's snake, I had no clue as to why, and Harry's body went missing. "He's alive." I shouted in excitement. We ran inside where Harry was now fighting Voldemort. I fought with a couple other Death Eaters and then saw Voldemort's Killing Curse backfire and hit himself. I watched as his body crumbled to the ground "We won...we won." I shouted hugging Chris.

We celebrated afterwards. I was so happy that the war had ended. I would no longer be worried that we could die at any second of the day by a Death Eater. I knew me and my family would be safe now. I sent sparks of red, blue, gold, and purple into the air.


End file.
